Structures having surfaces that are at least intermittently submerged in a body of water are susceptible to fouling by marine growth, which can include barnacles. These organisms secrete a substance that, when hardened, becomes extremely difficult to remove without damage to the surface itself, and ultimately can cause damage to paint, vehicle efficiency, and fuel usage.
The use of manual cleaning methods is very labor-intensive, and typically is performed by exposing the surface desired to be cleaned, such as by removing a boat from the water body, which can be difficult and expensive, depending upon location. Cleaning the surface in situ also presents difficulties, in that it can be problematic to obtain leverage while in the water, and such an effort can be dangerous and unpleasant, again depending upon location.
While many attempts have been made to address this problem, there still remains a need for an effective, efficient, and easy-to-use surface-cleaning device and method for use on at least intermittently submerged surfaces.